Rastros dos Fantasmas
by Vovo
Summary: Genesis está procurando por um poder adormecido. Nero e Vincent precisam impedi-lo. Yazoo precisa entregar uma mensagem. E a busca de algo que talvez não exista mais. Vincent x Nero, Chaos x Nero, Genesis x Yazoo. Yaoi. Lemon. Angst. Deathfic.


Esta fic foi escrita há algum tempo e é presente de amigo secreto para a Ryeko-Dono. Também aproveitei para pegar o Genesis e o Yazoo porque a LyaraCR tinha sugerido os dois uma vez. Bem... Muitas vezes prometida, e aqui está postada. Preciso avisar que para juntar Genesis X Yazoo e Vincent X Nero numa mesma história, precisei fazer muitas modificações nos acontecimentos do jogo.

* * *

**Rastros dos Fantasmas**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

Sangue manchava a terra seca que beirava a estrada.

Os sons das sirenes já se distanciavam.

Um som estridente espantou alguns corvos enfileirados no acostamento. Uma pálida mão esbarrou na camisa branca tingida com o líquido vermelho enquanto procurava por um celular.

- Eu sei que eu tô atrasado, mas aconteceu algo no meu caminho. Acidente, suicídio, quer saber como aconteceu? Teve um barulho... Ah... tá, eu explico depois então.

O ruivo começou a andar de volta para a cidade, enquanto ouvia as reclamações.

- É, eu sou tudo isso que você tá dizendo e mais ainda. – O rapaz sorriu. – E você ainda não consegue viver sem mim... - Reno limpou a mão suja de sangue na sua camisa, criando uma nova mancha no tecido branco. – Entendido, chefe, estou a caminho da minha prisão na sua banheira de hidromassagem.

x

x

x

x

O solo arenoso foi marcado momentaneamente por outro par de pegadas.

- Cuidado ao brincar com meu irmão, porque quem ousar vai pagar caro.

A figura de cabelos ruivos parou, deitou o homem que carregava nos braços perto de uma estrutura de metal abandonada de Midgar e então se virou para encarar o outro rapaz.

- E então com quem eu vou brincar? – disse Genesis ao se aproximar do moreno, até ficar a menos de um metro de distância. – Você tem alguma sugestão?

- Brinque com você mesmo. – Nero desviou do ex-Soldier e caminhou na direção de Weiss, que estava inconsciente. - O jovem sentou-se ao lado do irmão e deslizou seus dedos pelo rosto.

- Palavras tão rudes para aquele que salvou seu querido irmão – disse Genesis ao fingir um tom de indignação.

- Eu poderia tê-lo resgatado se não fosse você! – Nero virou-se e ondas escuras começaram a rodear seu corpo.

Uma alta risada de escárnio foi escutada.

- Poderia? Mesmo? – Genesis parou de rir e seu semblante se tornou sério quando ele passou a falar num tom suave. – Você não poderia despertá-lo. Apenas eu tenho o poder para isso.

- Você subestima o que eu posso fazer – disse Nero ao se levantar.

- Hum... e o que você pode fazer?

- Isso.

Genesis foi envolto pelas trevas do ex-Tsviet e tiros foram disparados.

x

x

x

x

O demônio dentro dele sentia o cheiro de sangue à distância. Não demorou muito para que o rapaz encontrasse um corpo conhecido jogado entre as vigas distorcidas de uma construção abandonada. O sangue escorria pelo corpo atravessado pelo metal enferrujado e formava uma poça no chão. Nero estava suspenso pouco acima do chão pelas suas asas, que estavam retorcidas sobre a estrutura.

Vincent se aproximou para inspecionar o corpo.

- Não preciso da sua compaixão.

Uma expressão de dor foi seguida de um grito quando Vincent tentou libertar o rapaz.

- O que está fazendo?!

- Acho que é óbvio.

- Quer me tirar daqui... para me matar depois? Isso... não é muito inteligente – disse Nero ofegante.

Os olhos vermelhos examinaram a situação. Os materiais estavam torcidos de tal forma que ele não poderia soltar Nero a menos que...

Vincent tirou Cerberus do coldre e mirou. – Vou ter de quebrá-las – disse o rapaz ao se referir às asas.

- Pare com isso! Você não pode...

Dois tiros acertaram cada uma das asas, destruindo apenas o metal que as constituía, sem atingir a estrutura da construção. Vincent se aproximou para terminar o trabalho, mas se deteve um momento para olhar de perto o rosto de Nero. Havia lágrimas que não estavam presentes antes.

Quando Vincent torceu o material da estrutura da asa, Nero gemeu de dor. O ex-Turk estranhou a reação, sem saber se aquilo era psicológico ou se a estrutura estava ligada ao sistema nervoso do jovem. Temendo que fosse a segunda opção, Vincent teve mais cuidado ao lidar com as asas.

No momento em que Vincent terminou, o corpo de Nero desabou em seus braços e foi carregado inconsciente.

x

x

x

x

Próximo ao local, um rapaz afastou uma longa mecha que cobria sua visão para poder observar melhor a movimentação. Ele cogitou ir atrás dos dois morenos de olhos vermelhos, mas precisava seguir outro caminho.

x

x

x

x

Quando Nero acordou, ele estava deitado numa cama em um quarto iluminado pela lua cheia que entrava por uma janela aberta. Seus ferimentos haviam desaparecido, mas seu corpo ainda estava abatido pela dor e pelo cansaço.

Nero virou seu rosto para examinar o estado das suas asas. Ele suspirou indignado ao vê-las danificadas. Felizmente Vincent não as destruiu de vez. Talvez elas voltassem a ser como antes com alguns reparos.

Passos foram escutados alertando Nero para a presença daquele que o havia salvado. No fundo, ele estava grato, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir uma pontada de raiva pelo estrago causado às suas asas.

Uma potion foi colocada em cima da cama e Nero hesitou ao aceitar.

- Você sabe que precisa.

O rapaz permaneceu imóvel.

-...

-...

- Algum problema?

- Eu não mostro meu rosto.

_Apenas Weiss..._

Vincent não entendeu a princípio, até se lembrar que ele próprio se escondia por baixo daquelas vestimentas pesadas. Ele então caminhou até uma das janelas do pequeno quarto do Inn perto dos limites da cidade. As luzes dos prédios brilhavam a distância e o horizonte desértico era iluminado pela lua prateada.

Só então Nero descobriu sua boca e tomou o conteúdo do frasco. Imediatamente ele se sentiu melhor, embora ainda sentisse os efeitos da perda de sangue. Ele colocou a embalagem sobre a cômoda e voltou a cobrir seu rosto.

Ao ouvir Nero terminar Vincent se virou e o encarou.

- O que aconteceu?

- E por que eu diria?

Vincent sabia que Nero provavelmente não cooperaria, mas ele precisava tentar. Chaos andava agitado nos últimos dias, ele sabia que alguma energia diferente estava se mostrando, assim como há anos ele indicou o caminho para a Northern Crater quando Tseng e Elena foram capturados. Vincent sabia que não era qualquer um que poderia derrotar Nero, ele precisava descobrir...

- Quem?

- Não pense que porque me salvou eu devo satisfações a você. – Nero tentou se levantar da cama, mas foi impedido por Vincent, que o segurou no lugar. Os poucos momentos de convivência pacífica tiveram uma interrupção. O rapaz tentou se soltar. Ele não poderia esquecer que Vincent havia enfrentado seu irmão, que havia estragado os planos de Weiss. Seu poder foi invocado e seu corpo foi coberto por energias escuras, mas o outro ainda pôde alcançá-lo antes que ele pudesse fugir.

Ninguém se aproximava daquele jeito. Todos que o haviam tocado tinham o intuito de feri-lo. Embora Nero sentisse dor com a pressão dos braços de Vincent ao seu redor, ele sabia que aquela sensação não era premeditada.

Acalmando-se lentamente, Nero desistiu por hora de sua fuga. No entanto, ele não tinha tempo a perder, Genesis já devia ter levado Weiss para muito longe, ele precisava partir o mais rápido possível.

- Não há sinais daquele com quem você encontrou. Se você pudesse dizer alguma coisa...

-...Não tenho nada a dizer para você.

- Sabe para onde ele está indo?

Nero não respondeu.

Vincent o soltou. – Eu não posso deixar você ir assim. Descanse esta noite. – Ele não sabia porque estava agindo daquela maneira com Nero, não havia obrigação de cuidar daquele que foi seu inimigo. Mas aquela era a natureza de Vincent, ele não deixaria Nero morrer sabendo que ele podia fazer alguma coisa. Mesmo que ele não aceitasse o que o ex-Tsviet havia feito no passado, ele não poderia condená-lo. Seu passado também não fora isento de atos de crueldade, mortes; afinal, sua vida sempre foi encoberta pela escuridão, antes mesmo de Chaos se tornar parte dele.

O ex-Turk sentou-se no chão de madeira, encostou-se à parede e apoiou um dos braços num joelho levantado.

- Eu não preciso de uma cama para dormir – disse Nero, incomodado com a situação, não que ele se importasse com Vincent, era porque ele nem queria estar ali em primeiro lugar.

- Eu também não preciso.

Nero se acomodou no colchão, que era tão confortável que causava estranheza a um corpo acostumado a dormir em lugares pouco aconchegantes. Os olhos de Vincent estavam atentos aos seus movimentos, observando-o com intrigantes orbes vermelhos, como os dele.

Finalmente Nero decidiu fechar os olhos. Não havia mais o que fazer.

Vincent apenas conseguiu dormir quando viu Nero adormecer.

Na manhã seguinte, quando o rapaz se levantou do chão, o outro já havia sumido... Como Vincent esperava.

x

x

x

x

- Estou aqui para entregar uma mensagem _dele_.

Genesis escutara os passos ressoando pelas galerias da caverna. Antes disso havia detectado uma presença que o seguia há algum tempo. Mas apenas quando aquela figura se pronunciou que o ruivo se dignou a virar e encarar a outra presença. Por um momento ele se manteve preso em contemplação. Os cabelos compridos de um branco prateado, as roupas pretas, o olhar que escondia um desafio por trás da indiferença, tudo lembrava tanto alguém que ele conhecera. Até a arma apontada trazia de volta recordações que faziam-no quase tremer de raiva e suspirar de nostalgia.

Ao se libertar do rumo que seus pensamentos o levavam, Genesis perguntou sorrindo:

- E qual é a mensagem?

Yazoo atirou.

Genesis não se desviou. O tiro o acertou no braço esquerdo, fazendo-o dar um passo atrás por causa do tranco. Ele levou sua mão até o local que foi atingido e se deparou com seu sangue.

_Até a dor parece a mesma..._

_...Parece._

Genesis começou a andar em direção a Yazoo, que distribuiu uma porção de tiros, mas o ruivo bloqueava a todos com sua espada e avançava com mais rapidez, tanta que Yazoo teve de recuar. Genesis desferiu um golpe que levou o rapaz de cabelos prateados a colidir contra a superfície de pedra. Sua face se contorceu em agonia ao ser atravessado no peito pela espada. Genesis pegou uma mecha de cabelo prateado que havia caído sobre o ferimento e a enrolou em seus dedos.

- Eu também tenho uma mensagem para ele.

x

x

x

x

_O único que me amou. O único que sempre amarei..._

Era noite. Nero estava sentado em uma área elevada de uma região cercada de árvores com galhos e folhagens caídas, que davam um ar de melancolia àquela floresta. Seu queixo estava apoiado em seus braços cruzados, que por sua vez se apoiavam nos joelhos que estavam próximos de seu peito. Seus olhos vermelhos viam à distância uma figura solitária subir por uma trilha e se aproximar cada vez mais rapidamente.

Mesmo Nero estando muito à frente, a presença de Chaos indicava a Vincent o caminho que ele seguia. Era como se ele emanasse um rastro de escuridão que seu demônio detectava com facilidade. Foi assim por alguns dias. Mas curiosamente, Nero havia parado seus avanços.

- Eu estava esperando por você. – O rapaz se levantou e suas asas, que haviam sido reparadas, moveram-se demonstrando uma leve agitação.

- ?

Nero apenas pareceu sorrir por baixo do material que cobria seu rosto.

- Ele comentou aonde ia no meio daquelas frases sem sentido algum.

- Aonde?

- Acho que ele está indo ao encontro de alguém muito importante para ele.

Vincent encarou Nero com desconfiança. O outro moreno respondeu com um olhar indecifrável e começou a andar, esperando ser seguido. Vincent acompanhou Nero pelo facilitava as coisas, mas ele ainda se perguntava o porquê daquela estranha mudança de atitude.

x

x

x

x

Genesis se aproximou do corpo de Yazoo, que sangrava sobre as rochas brilhantes da caverna. Ele começou a despir o rapaz lentamente, pacientemente, vendo o tecido preto deslizar sobre a pele alva, revelando vários ferimentos. Embora Genesis tivesse usado uma magia de cura em ambos, ainda não havia sido suficiente para Yazoo se recuperar. O jovem mal podia respirar. Embora ele estivesse nas mãos daquele que fez seu sangue ser derramado, ele parecia tranqüilo. Tranqüilo demais.

Quando Genesis terminou de despi-lo, ele pegou Yazoo nos seus braços e acariciou seus cabelos, afastando algumas mechas. O ruivo beijou seu pescoço.

- Você até tem o mesmo cheiro dele...

Yazoo riu baixo e afagou o rosto de Genesis.

- Você sente tanta falta dele. – O rapaz de cabelos prateados beijou o ruivo, que não respondeu da forma que gostaria, mas aceitou os lábios e a língua de Yazoo explorando sua boca. – Logo vocês se encontrarão.

Genesis tentou se fingir impassível quando escutou aquelas palavras. Também tentou quando as mãos de Yazoo exploraram seu corpo. Ele se controlou os segundos que pôde a insistência daqueles toques, antes de comprimir o jovem contra si e marcar aquela pele com a sua boca. A euforia tomou conta de Genesis, que sentia uma fome ser desperta dentro dele, que em vez de ser saciada, aumentava a cada parte intocada que ele alcançava.

Embora gostasse de sentir a reação de Yazoo quando sua pele era tocada pelo couro, Genesis eventualmente tirou suas luvas. Então ele pôde sentir com mais clareza o sangue correndo rápido pelas veias sob a pele e os músculos se contraindo levemente quando os dedos passavam por eles ou a tentativa inconsciente do corpo se afastar quando ele tocava alguma região ferida.

Mesmo quando a dor ou o prazer se intensificavam em certos momentos, Yazoo não expressava mais que alguns gemidos muito baixos. Genesis não achava aquele quase silêncio agradável. Para reparar a situação, o ex-Soldier mordeu um dos mamilos de Yazoo, até fazê-lo reclamar. E quando o protesto veio seguido de mãos que o empurravam, ele continuou até seu riso fazê-lo parar.

- Eu gosto de ouvir você gemer. Você podia me fazer ouvir muito mais.

Yazoo o encarou com uma expressão quase neutra. – Você podia parar de falar.

Genesis sentiu uma leve irritação pelo comentário. O rapaz de cabelos prateados quase sorriu quando viu a expressão do ruivo. Uma de suas mãos afagou os cabelos avermelhados como uma forma de provocação. Sua outra mão foi levada até seu próprio órgão, movendo-se sobre ele lentamente, sabendo que o olhar de Genesis se voltaria para o que estava fazendo.

- Eu sei o que você quer fazer – disse Yazoo ao ver o ruivo lamber seus lábios com o que via. – Você sempre gostou bastante de usar essa sua boca para várias coisas...

Os cabelos de Yazoo foram puxados para trás com força, fazendo-o reclinar sua cabeça.

- Agora você está falando até demais. – Genesis continuou puxando até Yazoo fechar os olhos. Então o ruivo diminuiu a pressão e passou seus dedos pelos lábios do rapaz, fazendo-os penetrar a boca de Yazoo, que após um momento de hesitação, passou a sugá-los. Genesis observou os movimentos com apreço, sentindo a pressão e a língua deslizando por entre os dedos. O ruivo lambeu o rosto de Yazoo e depois seus lábios, retirando seus dedos para beijar aquele que lembrava tanto...

Genesis se afastou com uma leve irritação. Aquele não era Sephiroth, apenas uma marionete mandada por ele para provocá-lo. Então o ex-Soldier entendeu qual era a verdadeira mensagem que queriam lhe passar.

- Você vai ver uma coisa – disse Genesis ao obrigar Yazoo a se virar forçosamente. As extremidades irregulares da superfície rochosa arranhavam seu corpo. Yazoo sentiu-se penetrado pelos dedos que dolorosamente abriam espaço. – Fique feliz por eu ter essa consideração.

- Eu... não quero saber... da sua consideração.

- Já que é assim. – Genesis libertou seu membro de seu confinamento e encostou a extremidade em Yazoo, movendo-se insistentemente contra ele. O ex-Soldier moveu sua mão sobre si algumas vezes, experimentando por mais alguns instantes a antecipação que Yazoo sentia.

Finalmente ele o penetrou. Yazoo tentou se afastar, mas foi segurado por Genesis, que continuou até certo momento e depois fez o movimento de volta. Ele repetiu as ações mais algumas vezes, indo cada vez mais fundo, até ficar completamente dentro dele.

- Eu imagino se ele também sente isso – disse Genesis ao penetrá-lo com força.

Yazoo estremeceu e tentou recuperar seu fôlego. Ele riu baixinho, falando em um tom entrecortado. – Eu sei que ele nunca permitiu... era você quem se entregava com tanto... entusiasmo.

- Mesmo? – Genesis entrou mais uma vez com força.

Yazoo ria, mesmo com seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

Mais do que nunca Genesis achava esse enviado de Sephiroth insuportável por dizer a verdade.

_Deixe-o se divertir um pouco_. Uma voz de comando lhe dizia. Era o que o impedia de pegar sua gunblade e encher o corpo de Genesis de tiros, porém, ele não tinha aquele direito. Yazoo teve de suportar as investidas que invadiam seu corpo continuamente. Só lhe restava esperar aquilo acabar e sua missão estaria cumprida. Ele mal esperava a hora de voltar a ter uma criança imprevisível nos seus braços. O que seu irmão estaria fazendo àquela hora?

Uma mordida em seu ombro fez Yazoo perder a continuidade de seus pensamentos. Ele esperava que aquilo estivesse próximo de terminar, mas tudo continuava, como se Genesis estivesse tentando prolongar o ato para lhe torturar. Ele se movia devagar, às vezes se retirando por completo e retornando lentamente.

Sem mais paciência para aquela situação, Yazoo juntou as forças que ainda lhe restavam, afastou-se de Genesis e o jogou contra o chão. O ruivo estava tão surpreso que nem reagiu. Seu semblante demonstrava curiosidade ao ver Yazoo subir cm cima dele. Ele sentiu as mãos do rapaz descerem pelo seu corpo e encontrarem sua ereção e então ela ser encoberta pelo calor do corpo de Yazoo em volta dele. Ambos gemeram quando os movimentos recomeçaram.

- Você sempre me surpreende...

Yazoo sorriu e se debruçou sobre Genesis, procurando com sua boca a orelha do ruivo. Ele mordeu a orelha direita, puxando de leve o brinco. O ruivo quis afastar o rapaz de cabelos prateados, mas este riu e lambeu o lóbulo. Yazoo voltou aos movimentos que havia interrompido, movendo-se languidamente. - Você se lembra?

As mãos de Genesis deslizaram pelas costas de Yazoo. Aquela situação trazia de volta algumas cenas que ele tentava esquecer. Recordações de quando ele acabara de se tornar um Soldier, em sua primeira missão com aquele que fora seu ídolo, a caverna e aquela mesma posição, mas com uma diferença...

Yazoo recebia as imagens como se as tivesse presenciado, como se as tivesse vivido. Mas a recordação não era completa, havia partes faltando. Yazoo não entendia porque às vezes se sentia daquele jeito... Como se nunca fosse completo. E por um instante ele quis ter vivido aquele momento com Genesis. Sua mão envolveu seu órgão enquanto sua mente imaginava mais do que estava acontecendo, misturando o que fazia parte de um passado fragmentado a um presente quase ilusório da sua existência insólita. Então ele passou a se mover mais intensamente, procurando sentir o que fosse de dor ou prazer, tentando sentir algo de real... pelo menos por um momento.

Genesis sentiu longos fios de cabelos prateados roçarem seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu o aroma que emanava deles. Seus dedos provaram a textura do corpo daquele que se movia acima. Tão parecido...

- Você... – Genesis deixou sua voz se entregar em um gemido quando seus sentidos foram tomados por um momento.

- Eu não... sou... – Yazoo não conseguiu terminar sua frase porque suas palavras perderam seu significado. E ele pôde apenas pensar em uma afirmação, uma que confirmava que o prazer que ele sentia era real.

x

x

x

x

Eram pontos distintos na imensidão branca, embora eles diminuíssem cada vez mais, como se engolidos pela neve.

- Vamos voltar.

Vincent viu duas esferas vermelhas que tremeluziam no meio gelo que caia. A neve já estava quase na altura dos joelhos dos dois e Nero insistia em continuar. O ex-Turk impediu o avanço segurando seu inusitado companheiro pelo braço. Em vez de ver o moreno se afastar ao contato que surpreendera a ambos, Nero se deixou apoiar no ombro de Vincent, que não viu nenhuma malícia na expressão do jovem, apenas um olhar perdido em pensamentos. E ele sabia que pensamentos eram perigosos, pessoas felizes não paravam para pensar, apenas os que se perturbavam com algo tentariam buscar alguma resposta nos labirintos da mente.

- Ele, seja lá quem for, também deve ter parado. - Vincent fez o caminho de volta levando Nero consigo.

x

x

x

x

Uma sombra escura surgiu no quarto. Nero pisou no chão de madeira aquecido pelo fogo da lareira e viu o outro moreno olhando o céu escurecer pela janela do quarto. Sua bandana e sua capa haviam sido retiradas, tornando a figura de Vincent ainda mais obscura, apenas com as roupas pretas.

Nero não queria confiar nele. Não queria depender dele. No entanto, ele sabia do poder que Vincent possuía, não era qualquer um que poderia derrotar Weiss. O ex-Tsviet ainda temia o que o outro faria ao encontrar seu irmão, mas ele não podia deixar aquele que era mais importante, o único que era importante na sua vida nas mãos de Genesis.

_Deixe os dois se enfrentarem, você terá sua oportunidade de se juntar a Weiss._

O rapaz se aproximou de Vincent e o abraçou pelas costas, amavelmente movendo seu rosto sobre os cabelos negros.

- O que está fazendo?!

- Eu acho que preciso recompensá-lo por me ajudar.

Vincent se afastou e encarou o outro moreno.

- Eu não quero nada em troca.

- Mas eu pretendo oferecer. – Nero deslizou seu rosto no peito de Vincent. – Foi indelicado da minha parte deixá-lo daquele jeito.

- Você havia escolhido seu próprio caminho.

Nero moveu suas mãos pelo corpo do ex-Turk. – Vincent... Vincent... – O nome foi repetido cada vez que a mão de Nero afagava o membro coberto. – Você não pode negar... o que sente. – O rapaz tentou livrar o órgão de seu confinamento.

- Nero... Pare com isso.

- Pensa que eu não sabia que você me observava quando você achava que eu não estava olhando? E que quando você me tocava, você queria muito mais...

- Não diga mais nada – interrompeu Vincent. Ele afastou Nero e olhou profundamente para os olhos vermelhos. Uma de suas mãos se moveu sobre o rosto do outro moreno, acariciando-o. Suas íris antes impassíveis dançavam como lânguidas chamas. – Você não precisa dizer uma verdade que nós dois sabemos. Palavras significam tão pouco às vezes. – Dizendo isso, Vincent pressionou seus lábios sobre o tecido que cobria a boca de Nero, que se surpreendeu com o gesto. E se surpreendeu ainda mais quando os dedos de Vincent se esgueiraram pelo material que o cobria e acariciou a pele por baixo. Ele pôde sentir o contato com o couro e os dedos forçando a máscara como se quisesse arrancá-la.

- Ei! – Nero se afastou. – Eu nunca tiro... Não sem um bom motivo... – O jovem fez o ex-Turk sentar-se na cama, só então ele revelou seu rosto por pensou que aquele rosto era belo demais para ficar escondido. Ele viu os contornos perfeitos dos lábios e as mechas irregulares tocando a pele pálida.

- Por que você o esconde seu rosto?

- Porque eu não tenho a intenção de deixar qualquer um vê-lo. E por que você se esconde?

A expressão de Vincent se modificou. – Meu corpo possui marcas que não devem ser vistas... Nem mesmo por mim. Às vezes eu quero esquecer.

- Eu tenho as minhas também. Eu gosto delas. Elas foram feitas em momentos muito agradáveis. Então elas são especiais também. Não devem ser vistas por qualquer um.

- As minhas não são boas lembranças.

- Então precisamos criar algumas boas lembranças.

Nero se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Vincent e retornou ao seu intuito anterior. Quando ele finalmente libertou o membro do outro moreno, ele logo o provou com uma lambida. Vincent suprimiu um gemido com o passar da língua uma porção de vezes sobre o comprimento do órgão. Nero segurou a base com sua mão e passou a lamber a extremidade continuamente.

Em sua mente, Vincent estava se culpando e adorando o que seu corpo sentia. Ele não devia desejar aquilo, mas seu corpo respondia o contrário. Quando Nero começou a chupar, Vincent deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Os lábios deslizavam sobre a superfície, enquanto ele sugava. A boca de Nero foi a melhor coisa que ele havia experimentado nos últimos tempos.

Os olhos de Vincent começaram a brilhar em dourado e ele levantou o rosto de Nero. - Vem aqui. – O rapaz colocou o outro moreno sobre seu colo e moveu suas mãos pelo corpo de Nero, tentando tirar suas roupas.

O ex-Tsviet ficou assustado com a mudança repentina de atitude, mas não estava com vontade de reclamar. – Eu só mostro se você mostrar. – Então ele tentou remover as roupas de Vincent também.

- Não. – Os olhos voltaram a se tornar vermelhos.

- Eu gosto de cicatrizes.

- Eu não.

- Eu não sou o primeiro a ver.

Vincent estava aborrecido e suspirou exasperado.

- Olha, você vê ferimentos onde eles não existem. Uma cicatriz é uma ferida curada. É algo do passado.

- Elas me fazem lembrar. Eu não tenho direito de esquecer. Eu não posso mudar o passado, eu preciso seguir em frente, mas eu não posso esquecer.

- Você só segue em frente se deixar algo para trás.

- Mas você também não consegue seguir em frente.

Vincent viu a expressão de Nero mudar quando ele foi tomado pelo silêncio.

-...Se você quer tanto ver... – O ex-Turk abriu a parte superior da sua roupa, revelando seu tórax. Havia cicatrizes pequenas e duas mais profundas, uma que descia por seu pescoço e outra sobre seu coração.

Nero deslizou seus dedos sobre a cicatriz do pescoço e lambeu aquela sobre o coração. – Não dói, não é?

- Não.

Então Nero continuou seu caminho para baixo. Puxando a pele entre seus dentes e mordendo.

Enquanto Nero tentava remover as roupas de Vincent, este tentava fazer o mesmo, até que em dado momento, eles ficaram tão frustrados que resolveram tirar cada um a sua roupa.

Vincent viu as cicatrizes sobre o corpo do rapaz à frente.

- Você gosta delas? – perguntou Nero.

- Sim.

- Eu gosto das suas também.

Quando eles terminaram de se despir, Nero voltou a subir em cima de Vincent, que admirava as asas metálicas que se abriam sobre o corpo de Nero e se moviam de acordo com as emoções do seu mestre.

Nero observava Vincent, até o momento em que desviou o olhar para a gauntlet deixada de lado na cama. Ele pediu com o olhar para que Vincent a colocasse de volta e no momento que ele o fez, Nero segurou os dedos cobertos pelo metal dourado e os aproximou de seu rosto, fazendo as garras deslizarem pela sua pele. Depois, Nero moveu o material pelo seu corpo, enquanto o olhar de Vincent se prendia aos lugares que suas garras tocavam. Nero experimentava um arrepio ao sentir o metal entrar em contato com um de seus mamilos. Ele guiou os dedos pela região mais algumas vezes e então guiou a mão de Vincent pelas suas costelas, abdômen e depois fez o caminho de volta, repetindo a seqüência com algumas variações, como levar as garras pelo seu pescoço ou lamber as pontas de metal. Nero sorriu ao ver o olhar de Vincent como se estivesse hipnotizado pelos movimentos.

Um gemido foi escutado quando Nero levou a mão coberta pelo metal deslizar pelo seu membro. Ele fez os dedos o tocarem suavemente e os viu se moverem não mais pela sua vontade, mas segundo a de Vincent que olhava com um olhar dourado.

O ex-Turk passou sua mão descoberta pelo corpo de Nero sentindo o que ele imaginava sentir pelo metal da sua outra mão. Então ele inverteu as posições das suas mãos e passou a acariciar o membro de Nero com a sua mão direita e arranhar o corpo do outro moreno com as garras. Cada vez que ele aplicava mais pressão nos arranhões, Nero parecia mais excitado. Os dois lamberam seus lábios inconscientemente quando finas linhas de sangue começaram a escorrer. Vincent tentava se conter, mas algo dentro dele, que ele tinha medo não pertencer só ao seu demônio interior, obrigava-o a continuar ferindo aquela superfície convidativamente pálida e macia que se rasgava de uma maneira inebriante. Vincent sentia seus dentes se afiarem como presas e fechou os olhos, concentrado em se controlar. Sua razão se desvanecia com o aroma de sangue e de um corpo embebido por energias obscuras que despertavam um desejo vindo de um lugar profundo na sua alma.

- Vincent, você está bem?

A menção de seu nome fez o ex-Turk voltar a si, mas seus olhos brilhavam como o vermelho e o dourado do fogo da lareira que se contorcia ao iluminar e aquecer o quarto.

Vincent segurou a mão de Nero e levou os dedos até sua boca. O ex-Tsviet gemeu longamente ao sentir os caninos o perfurarem. Um pouco de sangue escorreu pela boca de Vincent que o provou com apreço, sugando os dedos para conseguir mais.

Nero movia-se sobre Vincent, sentindo o órgão esbarrar pelo seu corpo, ansiando por senti-lo mais profundamente. Suas asas se abriram ainda mais e as extremidades do metal tremiam com a antecipação de Nero, que pegou a mão de Vincent e repetiu o gesto do outro rapaz, mordendo os dedos sem, no entanto, romper a pele. Ele sugou com entusiasmo, até senti-los saírem de sua boca.

Vincent passou suas garras pelas costas de Nero, esbarrando no metal das asas e descendo até alcançar as nádegas e se esgueirarem para baixo. Ele abriu caminho para que um dos dedos de sua mão direita fosse introduzido. Ele teve que usar um pouco de força para controlar o corpo de Nero que se agitava com sua ansiedade.

Os olhos de Nero se fecharam e ele apoiou suas mãos nos ombros de Vincent, enquanto sentia os dedos abrirem caminho dentro de si. Nero estava impaciente com a paciência do outro moreno e gostaria que tudo se apressasse. Quando ele estava quase reclamando, algo chamou a sua atenção. Vincent parecia trêmulo e retirou seus dedos rapidamente. Uma pergunta morreu na garganta de Nero quando ele viu asas escuras surgirem das costas de Vincent. Ele analisou a estrutura negra que sustentava a camada vermelha que parecia se rasgar em suas extremidades. Suas próprias asas se moveram com entusiasmo como se quisessem saudar as novas companheiras.

- Eu temia que isso acontecesse – disse Vincent ao tentar afastar o rapaz, mas este o abraçou, aproximando-os ainda mais. – Eu sempre tento evitar que...

- Você não tem controle sobre isso? – perguntou Nero ao alisar os longos cabelos de Vincent que pareciam quase ganhar vontade própria.

- Tenho... na maioria das vezes... Mas parece que as minhas vontades estão se sincronizando com as de Chaos. Eu devia parar agora, enquanto ainda não me transformei por completo.

- Mas você não quer. – Nero se moveu sobre o órgão ereto de Vincent e se posicionou. – Você não quer me dividir com ele... não é mesmo? – disse o moreno ao finalmente se mover para baixo, envolvendo o ex-Turk de um jeito que o fez soltar um gemido rouco. – A minha dívida é só com você, Vincent...

Nero reparou no aumento de força do outro moreno ao sentir as mãos em seus quadris, conduzindo os movimentos do seu corpo. Embora Nero estivesse seguindo o comando de Vincent, ele podia impor seu ritmo, o que logo foi feito quando ele sentiu que podia aumentá-lo.

Vincent gostava de sentir a reação de Nero quando suas garras se aprofundavam em seu corpo, perfurando mais uma vez a pele pálida com arranhões em suas coxas, cintura e quadris. Ele alisou a mão de Nero que estava apoiada em seu ombro e virou seu rosto para lamber as linhas escuras desenhadas em seu braço. Ele lambeu o pulso e o mordeu, arranhando-o gentilmente com os dentes.

Uma das mãos de Nero envolveu seu próprio membro e começou a se mover sobre ele, aumentando o prazer que ele sentia com as dolorosas carícias de seu parceiro. Ele não se lembrava ao certo quando a dor e o prazer começaram a ter o mesmo significado. Quando faziam experiências com seu corpo no Deepground e a dor era tão forte que ele chegava a esquecer quem era, ele sentia apenas uma raiva que o cegava. Mas então Weiss o pegava em seus braços e dizia que o amava. E ele dizia que o faria se esquecer da dor. E ele o fazia se esquecer da dor, provocando ainda mais dor, até que ele se esquecesse do que os outros faziam com ele, até que ele se lembrasse apenas do seu irmão. Nero amava a dor que aquelas mãos provocavam. Por um longo tempo ele pensou que apenas seu irmão o faria sentir daquele jeito. Ele não pensava que poderia sentir o mesmo quando tiros da Cerberus o acertavam ou quando Vincent o tocava. Havia um grande conforto em estar tão perto de uma aura que emergia da escuridão. De alguma forma, ele sentia que não devia se aproximar de toda a pureza de Weiss. O imaculado. Nero tinha tanto medo de manchá-lo com suas trevas. Porém, ele não precisava ter esse receio com Vincent. Suas energias e seus corpos estavam sincronizados.

- Nero... – disse Vincent antes de morder o pulso do moreno com força. – Rápido.

O ex-Tsviet sentiu a pressão nas áreas em que Vincent o segurava aumentar, então ele se concentrou em seu prazer até que ele o sentiu mais forte que nunca. Vincent então se viu livre para se entregar também.

E logo as respirações aceleradas se acalmaram e a escuridão os cobriu com seu manto silencioso.

x

x

x

x

Nero via sombras escuras dançarem em sua mente. Cada vez que seu corpo sentia o contato macio com os lençóis, sua alma parecia se distanciar mais e mais daquele plano. Quando ele estava prestes a escapar da sua consciência, algo o puxou de volta.

- Olá, Nero. – As asas eram as mesmas que ele havia visto, mas o corpo de Vincent havia se modificado, coberto por músculos e uma pele de textura sobrenatural. – Eu sou Chaos.

- O que aconteceu com Vincent? – perguntou Nero ao olhar para o corpo de um demônio completamente exposto à sua frente.

Ignorando a pergunta, Chaos deslizou sua mão direita pelo cabelo do jovem e a pousou no rosto dele. - Seus cabelos negros, seus olhos vermelhos, sua pele pálida, você é tão bonito quanto o Vincent.

- Vejo que gosta bastante do seu hospedeiro.

- Eu só aceitei fazer parte dele porque o amo. O amei desde o primeiro momento que minhas células entraram em contato com seu corpo frio e sem vida.

Nero achou curiosa aquela declaração do demônio, ele era uma criatura interessante. – Você tem lindas asas.

- Você também. – Chaos segurou Nero em seus braços. – Você podia ser meu. Eu quero você para mim.

Nero riu. – Você teria que me dividir com o Vincent.

- Você podia ser dele também. Nós três.

- Muito tentador, ter vocês dois. - Nero esboçou um sorriso.

- Você podia ter o Vincent, senti-lo por dentro, então eu saberia como é pelos seus olhos. E depois eu podia fazer o que você gosta.

- E do que eu gosto?

Chaos sorriu maldosamente. – Vire-se.

Nero obedeceu ao comando e apoiou seus joelhos e cotovelos no colchão. Logo ele sentiu o membro deslizando sobre a sua pele, tocando a parte de trás das suas coxas e então subindo pelas suas nádegas, esbarrando nos vestígios do que havia sido feito anteriormente.

- Posso experimentar? – Nero perguntou entre gemidos.

- Mas é claro que você vai experimentar.

- Eu quis dizer isso... – Nero se virou e se aproximou do órgão de Chaos. Ele o lambeu e deslizou seus dedos por ele. Chaos fez um sinal de aprovação e o jovem experimentou tomá-lo em sua boca. Nero chupou a ponta e depois buscou mais do membro, mas ele não alcançou nem a metade. Ele deslizou sua mão sobre o que ele não alcançava e tentou acomodar mais em sua boca. Chaos se divertia com as tentativas de Nero, mas sabia que ele não conseguiria o que pretendia.

- Aqui. – Chaos deslizou seus dedos sobre os cabelos de Nero, gentilmente segurando seu rosto. – Respire fundo. – O jovem tentou recuperar seu fôlego enquanto o demônio passava a extremidade pelos seus lábios molhados. – Agora abra a boca. – Nero fez como foi dito e sentiu o membro deslizar lentamente. Ele tomou tudo o que podia, até se forçando a alcançar mais. Então ele sugou com força, fazendo Chaos expressar um gemido rouco de satisfação. O demônio começou a se mover enquanto o rapaz o chupava. Chaos pensou que ele não agüentaria por muito tempo se eles continuassem daquele jeito.

O demônio ordenou que Nero se virasse e o moreno o fez depois de sugar a extremidade uma última vez. Quando ele voltou a se posicionar como antes, ele logo sentiu os dedos de Chaos o penetrarem sem muitas gentilezas, abrindo espaço e deslizando pelo que sobrou de Vincent.

Quando os dedos foram substituídos pela ereção de Chaos, Nero fechou seus olhos com força e segurou a cabeceira da cama. A dor o estava cegando. Parecia que ele não suportaria, mas ele não pediu para o demônio parar. Chaos segurou seus quadris com tanta força que doía, as mãos fortes apertavam seu corpo, marcavam sua pele e esmagavam seus músculos. E Chaos estava sendo muito cuidadoso.

Nero sentiu que perderia seu fôlego quando foi penetrado. Seu corpo pedia para que órgão se retirasse e lentamente foi o que aconteceu. Mas logo retornou e Nero sentiu o tormento novamente.

- Mais... – pediu Nero quando ele se lembrou como falar. A dor, de uma forma doentia, sempre se transformava em prazer. E o prazer que ele sentia quando o órgão tocava partes dentro dele o faziam querer se contorcer de satisfação.

Chaos viu as asas de Nero se moverem em um jeito curioso, no mesmo ritmo que eles. O demônio aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos, fazendo Nero gemer alto. Ele achava que ele não podia durar muito mais, sentindo-se tão bem dentro do calor que o envolvia. E ele estava tentando se controlar com todas as forças, porque ele poderia esmagar o corpo do jovem com facilidade.

Nero estava tão dominado pelo que precisava aguentar que ele tinha medo de desabar antes de alcançar seu clímax. Ele não sabia se seria capaz de acordar no próximo dia, mas naquele momento ele não se importava. Ele incentivaria Chaos a cada rara oportunidade que ele encontrasse sua voz para falar. Não que o demônio precisasse de incentivo, abandonando-se dentro daquele corpo que se oferecia com tanta empolgação.

- Chaos... Por favor...

O demônio tomou o membro de Nero em sua mão, esfregando-o de uma maneira que fazia Nero se encontrar cada vez mais com um prazer crescente. Enquanto Chaos o masturbava, ele aumentou a intensidade de seus movimentos e então ele sentiu os músculos ao seu redor o apertarem com força quando Nero alcançou o momento que tanto esperava, sendo que Chaos o alcançaria logo em seguida.

Nero estava exausto. Ele esteve fora da realidade, mesmo depois de ser deitado na cama. Chaos afagou seus cabelos, costas e asas. O demônio riu quando o jovem deslizou suas mãos sobre seus músculos e afagou seu peito com o rosto.

- Por que está rindo? – perguntou Nero incomodado.

- Você necessita tanto de carinho.

- Hmm...- Nero colocou seus braços ao redor de Chaos, murmurando xingamentos. Ele sentia falta de braços fortes ao seu redor, alguém que o envolvesse, que o dominasse.

Por um momento, Nero ficou em silêncio, perdido em sua tristeza.

-...Eu vou deixar você se lamentar com o Vincent, ele é bom nisso. – Chaos gentilmente mordeu o pescoço de Nero e voltou ao corpo de ex-Turk.

Quando Vincent se transformou de volta e recuperou seus sentidos, ele ainda precisou de um tempo para respirar fundo, para depois se aproximar de Nero.

- Você está bem? Chaos... Eu não pude controlar... Me desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar.

- Nero... – Vincent tocou o braço do outro moreno.

- Eu estou bem. – O rapaz disse ao se afastar.

- Então...

Vincent se deitou na cama e fechou seus olhos, mas ele os abriu novamente quando sentiu um rosto se mover perto dele. Nero beijou seus lábios e apoiou sua cabeça nos seus ombros, moldando seu corpo ao dele. Então eles fecharam seus olhos.

x

x

x

x

Na escuridão de seus pensamentos, ele ainda podia sentir aquela pele e ver a cor daqueles cabelos lisos. Porém, ao abrir os olhos, ele se via sozinho em uma caverna. Mais um dia sozinho....

Genesis olhou para o lado e tocou o peito de Weiss.

Talvez não tão só...

x

x

x

x

Era como se ele não existisse. Os rastros que ele deixava no chão eram apagados pelo vento. Mesmo que ele quisesse olhar para trás, não havia nada para o que ele pudesse voltar. Ele sentia frio, mas não se importava. Se Yazoo fechasse os olhos ele sentiria alguém derramar uma lágrima quente sobre seu rosto.

_Não chore..._

- Mas eu senti tanto a sua falta... – Braços fortes o envolveram num abraço trêmulo.

- Logo encontraremos nosso irmão. – Alguém o puxava pelo caminho.

_Então seremos..._

x

x

x

x

- Solte-o! Você não tem o direito de colocar as suas mãos em Weiss!

- Estou recebendo tantas visitas ultimamente. – O olhar de Genesis se focou na direção do desconhecido todo coberto de preto com uma capa vermelha ocultando parte de seu rosto pálido. Os cabelos negros e os olhos vermelhos o faziam lembrar de Nero, mas de alguma forma, esse homem conseguia chamar ainda mais atenção. – Posso ter a honra de saber o seu nome?

- O que pretende fazer com ele? – perguntou Vincent ao olhar Weiss nos braços de Genesis.

- Muito prazer também, eu sou Genesis. Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, mas eu vou ter a decência de responder a sua. – O ruivo baixou o seu rosto e aproximou a sua boca da de Weiss.

Os olhos de Nero se encheram de uma raiva vermelha e ele desapareceu em suas energias negras. Os braços de escuridão se colocaram ao redor de Weiss, mas seu corpo havia se desfeito em uma energia esverdeada que foi sugada pelo corpo de Genesis no primeiro e último beijo que dividiram.

Vincent viu, estupefato, a escuridão abraçar Genesis e depois ser repelida por uma esfera de energia dourada. As sombras se dissiparam e o corpo de Nero saiu rolando pelo chão de pedra da caverna.

- O que... O que fez com ele?! – disse o moreno ao tentar se levantar.

- Agora ele está vivo, não está feliz? Seu poder vive dentro de mim.

Antes que Nero pudesse responder, Vincent havia apontado a Cerberus na direção de Genesis.

Os tiros seguiram certeiros e acertaram um corpo que começou a sangrar.

- Você... não pode... atacar... meu irmão – disse Nero após se colocar no caminho dos projéteis e impedir que eles chegassem ao seu alvo.

- O que você está fazendo?! – perguntou Vincent ao ver Nero se aproximar cambaleante de Genesis.

- Tentando salvar Weiss. Eu vou encontrá-lo.

Genesis deu um passo atrás, intrigado, porém, ao perceber o real intento de Nero, ele se manteve no lugar. – Uma reunião de família, emocionante nosso reencontro.

- Nero, você não pode! Você dará mais poder para ele! É isso que vai acontecer!

_Volte._

O autocontrole de Vincent estava começando a se abalar. Ele sentia seu peito queimar e sua respiração se tornava cada vez mais difícil.

- Vincent, agora eu conto com você – disse Nero ao olhar mais uma vez para trás e depois desaparecer dentro de Genesis.

Uma risada ecoou pelas encostas da caverna. – Incrível. – O ruivo fechou seus olhos e sentiu a energia correr dentro de seu corpo. – Nero, eu estou muito satisfeito com sua demonstração de amor fraterno. – Genesis abriu os olhos, que brilhavam de uma maneira sobrenatural, e andou na direção do outro rapaz. – Não é tocante quando alguém se sacrifica na sua frente... – Seus passos cessaram. - Vincent? – O recém-descoberto nome dançou nos lábios de Genesis, que sorveu a reação do moreno como estivesse apreciando uma bebida refinada.

Vincent via chamas dançarem sob sua visão. Seu peito parecia sangrar enquanto ele sentia algo se dilacerar por dentro.

Genesis sentiu a mudança de energia no ar. Como se o ambiente tivesse sido envolvido por trevas invisíveis. Mais uma vez a Cerberus apontava para ele, mas algo ainda impedia Vincent de atirar.

- Atire.

_Atire. _

O ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha, com a indecisão do moreno.

- Não existe mais nada daquele que se chamou Nero. – Genesis pegou sua espada e se posicionou para a luta. – Você pode me atingir agora. Tentar, pelo menos.

Genesis avançou e golpeou Vincent, jogando-o para longe com um corte em seu peito.

Demorou algum tempo para que o ex-Turk pudesse recuperar seus pensamentos para que pudesse se espantar com a força do seu oponente, força que espantava até aquele que a possuía.

Quando as garras douradas foram ao encontro do local atingido, elas se tingiram de vermelho.

- Quer que eu espere mais um pouco? – perguntou Genesis ao se desiludir em suas esperanças de um combate interessante.

Chaos estava clamando por se libertar, mas Vincent não queria que ele saísse de seu controle. O demônio estava diferente. As energias dentro dele estavam muito mais instáveis. O rapaz tinha medo de que algo muito ruim acontecesse se ele desse liberdade a Chaos.

Vincent utilizou uma magia de cura e partiu para o ataque. Cada tiro era desviado ou defendido sem muito esforço pelo oponente. Os ataques à distância não estavam funcionando e ele não conseguia se aproximar porque a espada de Genesis o mantinha longe do atirador.

Logo, o ruivo se cansou da sua brincadeira de defesa e partiu novamente para o ataque. A lâmina da sua espada fazia um novo corte cada vez que se aproximava de Vincent, que tentava se defender, mas sem sucesso.

Satisfeito com os resultados dos seus ataques físicos, Genesis resolveu testar suas magias, só para variar. Esferas douradas surgiram de sua mão e se expandiram pelo ar, voando em direção a Vincent. Ele desviou da primeira e da segunda, mas uma terceira cobriu tudo o que ele podia ver à sua frente e o envolveu em uma explosão. Pedras começaram a rolar das encostas da caverna, enquanto Vincent continuava a sofrer os danos da primeira magia e começava a receber a segunda. Um enorme estrondo ecoou pelo local, fileiras de raios relampejaram pelo chão e se espalharam como serpentes em volta de Vincent, que perdeu a consciência no choque com a eletricidade.

O que ainda não havia acontecido com a primeira magia terminou por acontecer na segunda. Parte da caverna começou a ruir, desabando em cima do rapaz inconsciente.

Genesis, ao sentir os tremores que continuavam, resolveu interromper a luta e sair do local. No entanto, enquanto ele se encaminhava para a saída, algo o derrubou no chão. Suas pernas tremiam e ele não conseguia se levantar. Ele sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido por uma energia tão fria, que passava a sensação de queimá-lo. Sua garganta se comprimia, chegando a sufocá-lo, até que uma substância foi expelida de sua boca. Genesis levou sua mão até seus lábios pensando encontrar sangue, mas ele em vez disso, ele viu um líquido negro. Para aumentar seu espanto, o líquido começou a se espalhar pela sua pele, torcendo seu corpo, como se o amarrasse fortemente. Em seu desespero para se livrar daquela situação, ele não havia percebido que alguém se aproximava. Ele se viu levantado por uma força sobre-humana. Garras o suspendiam pelo seu pescoço, fazendo-o sufocar. Com esforço, seu olhar se deparou com olhos dourados de um demônio.

Um disparo ressoou pela caverna e dessa vez Genesis sentiu sangue em sua boca. Ele quis olhar para baixo, mas teve receio de ver o buraco que havia sido aberto em seu abdômen.

- Você gosta de brincar com fogo? – Os olhos de Chaos brilharam e ele jogou o jovem contra uma das paredes da caverna, admirando o corpo se chocar com a encosta e cair sonoramente ao chão. Então ele enviou uma esfera de fogo em direção a Genesis, que viu as chamas se espalharem pela energia negra que o cobria, como se estivessem se alimentando de um combustível. As labaredas em volta dele aumentaram e chegaram a alcançar a alta superfície da caverna. A estrutura estremeceu novamente e o local começou a ruir. Os gritos de Genesis eram abafados pelas rochas que caiam sem parar.

A consciência de Vincent voltou a tomar conta de Chaos, que continuava a atacar, mesmo com a caverna ruindo. O homem dentro do demônio o guiou até a saída, porém, algo o parou. Olhando para trás, ele sentiu uma energia familiar que vagava em volta de Genesis. O ruivo estava rodeado de energias negras e esverdeadas que abandonavam seu corpo. Então Chaos voou na direção contraria a que Vincent o guiava, mas na direção em que ambos queriam ir. O demônio esbarrou suas garras nas camadas negras que dançavam no ar e quis se agarrar a elas. A energia escura envolveu seu braço e depois o afastou.

Chaos foi jogado para longe e colidiu em um sono profundo.

x

x

x

x

Quando Vincent despertou, já era dia. A claridade do sol perturbava suas pálpebras cerradas e ele resolveu abri-los. Ele se levantou e viu com clareza as ruínas da noite passada. Então ele sentiu uma dor muito forte. Não era nada físico, porque ele parecia ter se recuperado dos ferimentos da luta.

Ele estava só.

Vincent e Chaos, sozinhos novamente.

Como alguém sem direção ele vagou pelo local. As energias que foram liberadas pela luta ainda pairavam pelo ar, e de alguma forma, aquilo o sufocava, como se ele estivesse respirando a agonia da batalha. Era tudo tão confuso, que ele não conseguia separar os sentimentos que tomaram posse dos seus pensamentos.

Ele precisava sair do local.

Por um momento ele hesitou e olhou mais uma vez para a cena desoladora, o demônio dentro dele queria reconhecer algo familiar, mas apenas viu o vazio de uma imensidão branca. A neve parecia ter devorado tudo, os escombros da formação rochosa e o calor que ele sentiu por um breve período.

O rapaz começou a se afastar do local. Já não bastava ter de suportar a dor que sentia, também precisava lidar com a de uma criatura milenar que devorava suas células com ódio e tristeza. Talvez ele chorasse se pudesse se lembrar como, mas Vincent não queria nem lembrar da sua própria existência. Então ele apenas andou.

O mais difícil foi dar o primeiro passo... mas as primeiras pegadas já haviam ficado para trás.

x

x

x

x

- Enfim nos encontramos de novo.

O homem sorriu ao olhar para o rosto de um conhecido que há muito não via. Mesmo com as suas palavras, aquele em seus braços continuava inconsciente.

- Nunca foi muito bom para ouvir quem não fosse você mesmo, não é? Mas eu sei o que você quer dizer, mesmo sem pronunciar uma palavra. Eu sempre soube...

De repente ele parou, quando chegou à beirada de um penhasco.

- Você vai ter uma surpresa quando acordar... Em nome dos velhos tempos e de tudo o que fez por mim... Eu não esqueci.

_Genesis._

- Dessa vez eu não vou abandonar você, eu tenho outros planos...

Uma enorme asa se abriu e num instante os dois sumiram pelo horizonte.

x

x

x

x

Havia sangue nas roupas que ele via.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o rapaz preocupado.

O ruivo se virou espantado ao perceber que havia uma pessoa perto dele. – Ahhhhhhhhh que sus... Ergh... Yo, vampiro, você quase me assustou. – Uma risada nervosa. – Eu só não falei com você antes porque estava esperando você falar oi primeiro. Anunciar que estava me seguindo.

- Eu não estava seguindo você.

Reno parou um instante para olhar Vincent de cima a baixo e de baixo a cima. – Que pena, podia ser interessante.

-... – O moreno ficou muito incomodado com aquela frase, mas preferiu ignorar. – O que aconteceu?

Reno deu alguns passos, depois parou e encarou Vincent novamente. – Então quer ouvir minha história?

Vincent assentiu com um gesto. Ele tinha receio de que tivesse acontecido algo relacionado aos eventos que presenciou.

O ruivo apontou na direção de uma estrada. – Eu estava passando por ali quando escutei uma grande explosão. Eu fiquei preocupado, será que era algum ataque? Algum Weapon, algum Soldier psicótico querendo destruir o mundo? Alguma bomba que eu detonei sem perceber? – Após uma pausa para dar um suspense, Reno continuou. - Não, era um carro. Ele vinha em alta velocidade, fugindo talvez. O que aconteceu foi que ele bateu com tudo. Eu me aproximei e vi muita fumaça. Perda total no veículo. Tá me ouvindo? Tá prestando atenção?

- Estou – disse Vincent perdendo a paciência, mas aliviado por não ser nada fora da normalidade. – O que aconteceu afinal?

- Ah, então, tinha um casal lá dentro. Eu não tinha muito tempo. O cara tava meio mal, mas dava pra tirar ele do carro. Só que a mulher tinha apagado com a batida e tava presa nas ferragens. Eu fui tirar o cara, mas ele gritou comigo! Perguntou porque eu tava tirando ele primeiro. Eu expliquei pra ele que logo que eu tirasse ele dali, eu ia voltar, mas daí ele disse que eu não tinha mais razão pra salvar ele primeiro. Sabe o que ele fez??

-...Não.

- Ele se matou pra que eu fosse salvar a mulher. Eu... Eu fiquei surpreso. No final eu consegui salvar ela. Se eu tivesse salvado o cara primeiro, acho que eu não teria tempo. Foi tudo muito rápido, eu quase não consegui. Acredita nisso? Parece aquelas histórias que a gente vê nos programas da tarde na televisão ou nos especiais de fim de domingo, não que eu tenha tempo para assistir... Mas aconteceu mesmo. O cara... Ele meteu uma bala nele mesmo. Se sacrificou por causa daquela mulher.

Vincent ficou perdido em seus pensamentos por um tempo. Nero havia se reencontrado com Weiss, tirado ele do poder de Genesis.

Onde estaria ele?

_Provavelmente... _

_Por que estou pensando nisso, eu sei a resposta, não há mais perguntas._

_Eu não pude impedi-lo..._

- Eu acho que sempre vai ter sacrifícios – disse Reno.

- E sempre haverá pecado.

O ruivo não entendeu direito a frase, mas não a questionou. Seus olhos miraram o horizonte desértico, as estradas solitárias. Vincent estava em silêncio. Significava que estava no seu estado normal, mas...

- Você está bem? Também tem uma história? Pode confiar em mim, yo, eu estou aqui para escutar. Quer contar agora? Agora neste momento?

- Talvez mais tarde. – Vincent começou a caminhar.

Reno o seguiu e deu um tapinha amigável em seu ombro. – Quer ir ao bar, então? O chefe vai ficar uma fera comigo, mas vai ser legal. Sabe, a bebida entra, as histórias saem. Ouvi dizer que aquele capitão maluco, o do foguete, tá na cidade. Acho que seus amigos vão se encontrar lá no bar. Você vai?

Vincent estava para responder, quando sentiu algo estranho, que ele não pôde reconhecer o que era. Era uma sensação que veio com um vento frio, algo familiar. Porém, tão de repente quanto apareceu, a sensação foi embora.

- Vamos.

- É isso aí, Vince! – Reno colocou um braço em volta das costas de Vincent e grudou sua camisa suja de sangue na capa vermelha.

E logo os dois sumiram de vista, deixando apenas fantasmas para trás.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

**Fim**


End file.
